Birthday Nightmare
by darkness wasted
Summary: It's Kim wolf's birthday and after a practical joke gone wrong. Her and her best friends are now at the mercy of the purple beast himself. Can the gang get back to the party without getting brain washed with songs and cheer? or will they be stuck with him


_A very early birthday present for my online sister Chaos Moonlight. *Hugs*_

"Happy Birthday, Kim!"

Inside a home in the valley of Mystic Ruins was a large group of friends. They were celebrating a dear friend's birthday party. A young brown and white wolf by the name of Kim was in the center of the group with everyone staring at her.

"So what did you wish for?" a blue and red striped hedgehog asked. Kim raised her eyebrow and smirked. She knew how to push his buttuns. So...

"Now why would I tell everyone my wish, _Timmy_?" she laughed. Everyone, including her two adopted parents, laughed at the hedgehog. He growled and dropped one ear. The hyper female hedgehgo next to him laughed and patted his head.

"Oh chillax hermano. Or should I say _Timmy_."(Hermano: Bro or Borther in spanish) the light blue hedgehog smiled. Tim shot her a look and rolled his eyes. Kim laughed and went for her first present. It was from none other than Tails. Whom she had a secrect crush on.

"Oh my gosh! A Shadow the Hedgehog plushy! Thank you, Tails!" Kim squealed. She hugged Tails and of course. Shadow's eyes went wide. He went up to the young fox and said, "Just where the hell did you get that from?"

Tails went on explaining how there was such a site known as EBay. Shadow growled and continued to pester the young cub while Tim handed Kim his present. Kim took the wrapped box and opened it.

"Awesome! Four DS games! Thanks, Timmy!" Kim smiled as she hugged him. Tim smiled and hugged her back. (A/N: Yeah sure.......yeah these two never got along in my forum. lol.)

"Open mine next!" came the voice of a pink and brown hedgehog. Kim took the gift and opened it. Her eyes widened and smiled. She held up a video game for her Wii system. She hugged her friend, Val. Val hugged her back and moved aside for the other gifts.

Just as Kim was about to reach the gift her sister, D, was about to hand her. The house began to shake. Kim screamed and hugged her father's wasit. He was a blue, red, and white fox. His wife was a black cat. She went over to Kim to relax her. While people bagen to panick.

D and her friend Anna, who was a green and black striped lemur, began to think of it as a ride. D and Anna laughed whil the house swayed side to side and Kim was holding onto her father for dear life.

"What the hell is going on?" Tim asked. He looked at all fo his friends and not one knew the answer. Minus D and Anna who were having to much of a good time to care less. Then there was an erie laugh. Everyone's head turned to the window and low and behold was the egg head himself.

Sonic said, "Oh come on! You're crashing a kid's party? How low can you go?"

"Dad? Mom? What's going on?" Kim asked as she looked up at her parents. The fox growled and placed his family behind him. His wife tried to stand next to him but he kept himself in front.

"Awh man. Not fat ass again." Tim growled. Val and Anna laughed at the nick name. D was spinning in her place. Shadow and Tails were all growling at the doctor. Their friend, Angel, a black and grey hedgehog, came out of the kitchen and gasped.

"Now now. Relax everyone. I just came to hand miss Kim Wolf a bithday gift. Here you are." Eggman handed Kim a box and flew off. At first there was silence then Kim's father took the gift away. He shuck it and heard ticking. He growled and tossed it.

A large sound came and a worp hole appeared. Everyone's eyes widened. Kim latched herself onto her mother and looked at her friends. They were holding their ears.

"Araaagaga! Anything but that stupid song!" D shouted. It was the "I Love You. You Love Me" Barney theme song. (A/N: Now that's torture!) Just as the song began to get louder a large animal came into view with a large smile, green spots, and purple scales.

"Happy Birthday Kimmy!" Everyone waited a few minutes before screaming.

"It's hell on earth! Araraga!" Angel yelled.

"Hey what did I......araraarga!" a red hedgehog said coming out from the house. He was in one of the bedrooms playing with the Wii.

"Who wants a hug?" the purple beast hugged the poor blue and red hedgehog. D and Anna looked at each other before landing on the ground laughing.

"Araraga! No not the face! Are you gay!? What with the kiss on cheek!" Tim yelled. Anna and D were still on the ground. Kim was shaking and hidding behind her father. What is going on and why was the purple hell here?

_One: This is her present.  
Two: Say what you want but she wants a humur one.  
Three: All characters belong to whoever they belong to.  
Four: If I get hate reviews I will ignore them since I just want Kim to laugh and not entertain haters. _


End file.
